Witch Purges
by AizensPlan98
Summary: 17 year old Sakura Haruno is starting her internship at a medical hospital. It's there she meets a patient rumored to have lived for 500 years. The man has a story about as odd as his face. Naruto Witch au. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

June 7th, 1994; 11:43 pm; Haruno Household:

Journal Entry #1

Tomorrow starts the first day of my medical internship at the local hospital. I am exited to start this job, as its my greatest passion to study the field of medical science. My parents think that it's a great opportunity for me to get into good university. I really cant sleep, although I should be. Tomorrow is going to be busy and i'm gonna need all of my energy fpr tomorrow. All of my friends are also getting summer jobs. Naruto is working part time as a waiter at a cafe and Sasuke is working for his grandfather out of town. Tenten and I are the only ones doing the internship program, at least in our circle of friends. Ino wanted to do it as well, but her parents insist on her working at their flower shop. What a bummer..

June 8th, 1994; 6:45 am; Still my house

Journal Entry #2:

I woke up earlier than I anticipated. But thats a good thing. I got ready and I still have time before I have to go. I made breakfast for myself, which is a first. I'm not the best cook in the world, but i'm good enough to keep myself alive. I even have time to write a short journal entry. I'm actually a little anxious now. What if i get there and i'm paired with a mentor that doesn't like me? What if i get stuck with a boring job? I love medical research bit, what if it's not what I expected? What if something happens and i don't make it in time? My stomach is just churning thinking about it. But maybe I shouldn't worry so much. My anxiety sometimes gets to the point where I get physically ill, and thats the last thing I need. My dad's telling me to hurry up. It is time to get going i guess, i'll write about what happens later today.


	2. Chapter 2

June 8th, 1994; 5:32 pm; Konahagakure School of Medical Science Dorm Rooms

Journal Entry #3

Today was really eventful! Im still a bit tired. We were put into different groups depending on our fields of study. I was put in to the medical research field. Tenten however got medical technology. But that seems to be her forte anyway, and she seemed excited. At least our grouping didn't effect our room assignments. Me and Tenten share a dorm, so I guess it's not so bad. It's better than rooming with a complete stranger. I also got to meet my mentor and she is amazing. Her name is Shizune. She is a student at the medical college. What's even better is that she studies under Dr Tsunade Senju, one of the most notorious medical specialists in Konaha as well as a professor at this medical school. Hopefully we get to meet her.

June 13, 1994; 6:15 pm; KSMS Dorm Room

Journal Entry # 4

Another busy day, In the time that I have been here , I've made a few friends here, which is good. Shizune claims that she has a specials assignment for me. I get help with one of Dr. Tsunade's research projects. I am supposed to watch a patient that is being kept for experimental purposes. Shizune told me to keep a really close eye on him as he has attempted suicide in the past. Harsh. My job is to simply check his vitals and see how he is doing each day and record it. His name is Kisame Hoshigake. His skin and hair have this strange pigmentation that looks blue almost, but i assume its from the "experiments". Although awake, he seems to be in an almost comatose state.


	3. Chapter 3

June 20th, 1994; 5:15 pm; KSMS Dormitory

Journal entry #5

I'm starting to feel a little homesick now. It's only been a few weeks, but i miss home. Luckily we have weekends free, so we can visit whenever we please. I might do that this weekend. I have been spending more time with the patient. He seems to be regaining full consciousness. What is most interesting is that most of the nurses said that he managed to survive for two years without eating. But he seems not to remember such a thing. It's rumored among the medical students that he managed to survive for five centuries. But I don't believe it. The mentors like to make up stories to scare us sometimes, so its no surprise they would make up something like this. The patient looks to be in his mid thirties. What's really strange is that he has no clear medical record prior to this one. No birth certificate. Nothing. It's so strange.

June 25, 1994; 2:09 pm; Konahagakure Memorial Hospital

Jpurnal Entry #6

The patient is finally coming to his senses. He would always mumble in his sleep. Something about "my angel" and somebody named Itachi.

Isn't that Sasuke's brother? Anyway, he finally acknowledged me today, that's progress. He seems like a nice person, but he spoke harshly. Im sure thats just the way he talks though.

July 5th, 1994; 1:45 pm; Memorial

Journal Entry #7

The patient says he has something to tell me, but he said he wants to wait until later to tell me. It seems like its important. I asked him how he knew Sasuke's brother. He told me he would tell me that later as well. I hate waiting, but i guess i'll have to wait. Just as the nurses said, he hasnt eaten much. I've been trying to persuade him to, but it wont work. Oh well.

July 9th, 1994; 4:21 pm; KSMS Dormitory

Journal Entry #8

I talked with the patient today. Apparently he claims that he is actually has lived for five hundred years and even claimed to be immortal. _Bullshit_. There's no way that could be possible. Maybe he's fucking with me too, just like the mentors. Or maybe he's delusional, in which case shame on the mentors for messing with him like that. I asked him about Sasuke's brother again, but he said he would tell me later. Whatever I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

July 14th, 1984; 12:16 pm; Konahagakure Memorial Hospital

Journal Entry #8

The patient promised he would tell me what he had to tell me today. Finally. It took a lot of patience and begging to get him to actually say anything, but today might be it. Maybe i'm being a bit nosy, but it seems to be something that's troubling him, so it's probably good if he gets it of his chest.

The blue haired man sat up in his hospital bed as someone entered the room. "Another checkup? Didn't you do one this morning?" He whined irritated at the the pink haired girl stepping in through the doorway. "Actually" she started,"I was hoping you would tell me about Itachi." "Shit. I did promise to tell you thay didn't I?" He murmured. "Oh well, I might as well tell you since you're here." Sakura took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room, across from the bed. "I hope you don't mind staying here for a while," Kisame said with a weak smirk "this is gonna be a long-ass story. And try not to fall asleep because i wont repeat myself if you miss anything." He said with a harsh tone. Sakura nodded. Whatever the man had to say must have been very private, but also important. She felt a little honored to have someone trust her with a secret like this.

500 years prior

They held their breath as best as they could. They ran as quickly and quietly to the darkest and most secluded place they could find and hid. Waiting for an opportunity to go back and try to rescue the others. Itachi then remember his brother hiding in broom closet in their house and urged Shisui to hurry. Both of the adolescents had been told by their parents to hide and leave the compound, but Itachi could not stand thr thought of losing Sasuke. Despite his cousin's protests, Itachi returned for his brother. Shisui had no choice but to follow him.

They sneaked through the compound, trying to avoid capture and a brutal fate. They made it into Itachi's house through the back. They creeped towards the broom closet, Itachi held his breath in anticipation as he opened the door. Inside they found a quivering, weeping child. Sasuke leapt into his older brother's arms, trying to choke back loud sobs. Further down the hallway of the house, they saw two corpses, the bodies of their parents. The children tried to hold back their sobs, when they heard a loud thud followed by shouting.

They ran into the garden in the rear of the house.

They hid in the bushes as the mob went past. Shisui tried to console his younger cousins, whilst trying to overcome his own trauma. When the mob was far enough from the house, the group carefully scaled the wall around the garden.

The trio managed to escape to the nearby forest. All was calm until Shisui spotted figures moving in the distance. The figures moved faster as they came closer, but as they did, they were easier for the boys to identify. Obito came to an abrupt stop in front of the children, followed by Izuna, who was flustered and panting as he collapsed in front of them.

Madara then came towards the gathering swaying. His face was intense. Izuna hugged the young children tightly, his voice shaky and eyes filled with tears. "I'm so glad you're all okay. My poor babies." His panic was relieved as he held Madara's grandchildren closely.

Madara looked off in the distance. Then mob had set fire to the compound in order to dispose of the bodies, as well as kill any remaining witches. They all watched as the fir burned in the distance. Everything they had worked for, everyone they loved was now engulfed in a sea of flames and smoke. "We can't stay here." Obito muttered "The fire will spread. If not, the smoke will get us." Madara simply nodded and urged the others to move. Izuna picks up Sasuke and goes on, Shisui, Obito, and Itachi following suit. Madara stayed behind for a short moment and once again watched the flames. He would be sure to make Tobirama pay for this, but now, he had to protect what bit of his family he had left.


	5. Chapter 5

_His breath hitched as soft lips met his own. The young brunette had always seemed so oblivious, so such a forward action was unexpected. Hashirama pulled back, his face blushing as he smiled. Madara sat in disbelief. He had feelings for the other boy for a while now, but never could he have imagined that Hashirama returned his feelings; nevertheless to be the one to make the first move. Hesitant, Madara returned the kiss, hoping for a good response. The brunette complied and their kiss deepened._

_The young raven haired boy had first met the other by a riverbank when they were 12, and since then they were friends, although it was against the will of their respective clans. Because of this they met in secret. Never would either have guessed they would become lovers. And no one could ever predict the consequences of which that day would lead._

* * *

Madara awoke to the sound of sobbing. The party had found shelter in a cave. It was a cold November morning, and they had nothing but the thick robes they wore the night before. Through groggy eyes, Madara saw the youngest of their group waddle over. Sasuke, struggling to speak past his tears hurled himself into Madara's arms. "Sofu, i'm scared" The young boy choked through tears. The child was only 7 years old and yet had gone through so much already. Just last night he had seen his parent murdered, their entire clan slaughtered and burned. And now Madara's remaining kin lay cold and traumatized in a cave. It made his blood boil with rage and his heart heavy with sorrow.

Sasuke snuggled into Madara's cloak, tears and snot running down his face. Madara tried his best to ignore the child's messy face as he comforted him. "Hush child. You'll be okay, You're safe now, its okay." These hushed words managed to sedate the child. Soon, Sasuke was asleep in his arms. Soon the dark haired man found himself dozing off as well.

* * *

Madara then awoke again, this time to the sound of low giggling. His eldest grandson ,Itachi, and Izuna's grandson ,Shisui, had returned from gathering firewood and food. It was still fairly early in the evening , so they had decided to eat. "Sasuke, do you want to help me cook?" Itachi chimed. The eldest of the two brothers looked as if he aged overnight. The stress must of took its toll on him severely. Both of the boys had bags under their eyes akin to Madara's. They were still puffy and red from them crying themselves to sleep. "Okay nii-san" Sasuke ran over to his brother, his voice excited, yet still shaky from his panic episode about an hour ago.

Shisui built a small fire as Itachi and Sasuke prepared a meal. Izuna silently put his hands on Madara's shoulders. "EEP!" Madara yelped "Don't creep on me like that!" He spat at his younger sibling. Izuna simply smiled "Well sorry! I was just trying to comfort you." The younger sibling whined, sounding slightly offended. "Oh Madara, you look so pale. You haven't taken ill, have you?" His irritation turned to concern. Madara simply shook his head. "I'm simply drained." the elder mumbled. Despite how youthful both of them usually looked, their age still had consequences.

"Maybe you should just eat something. You'll feel much better." Izuna said with a weak smile. Madara returned an even weaker smile. One that that were if it a dog, it would've been put down out of pity. The group ate their meal. They would leave during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I want you to teach me!" The young brunette demanded. "What?!" The raven haired man looked bewildered. "I want you to teach me magic." The slightly younger male reiterated. "I know you're a witch, so just teach me. It should be easy, right?" The brunette continued. "N-no. Hashirama that's not how that works!" Madara stammered. "I'm not good enough to actually do anything, nevertheless teach someone." He continued. "Please," the younger man whined,"I'm sure you know enough to teach me. Please." "No. Besides, what if your family found out?" Madara said in an irritated tone. _

_ "No one has to know. We can just do the same thing we've always done." Hashirama chirped with a bright expression. "We'll meet in secret and you can just teach me!" Madara was reluctant, doubting that it would work. But he complied regardless. Hashirama was such an overemotional person, and had a vivid way of expressing said emotions. This was neither a good or bad trait, because even though it irritated Madara constantly, Hashirama's powerful way of expression made Madara love him even more. And so the two continued to keep each other a secret from their families._

* * *

It was a crisp autumn evening. Three weeks since they fled from their compound. They decided to stop and rest for the evening. The party settled by a riverbank surrounded by trees. This time of the year was when the water ran lower, so an area that would otherwise filled with water, was a perfect place to hide for the night. "Itachi and I will go look for firewood." Shusui started "We'll be back." "Nii-san can i come too?" Sasuke chirped, his eyes glowing with excitement. The child was always willing to help, especially with things he considered 'grown-up' tasks. "Actually, I think it would be best that you stayed here Sasuke." Itachi said, care in his eyes. Sasuke's face warped into a pout. "If you want, you can help us build the fire when we get back." Shisui said hoping to cheer the child up. "I'll even teach you a few fire spells too!" He grinned. Itachi simply giggled, though he felt slightly envious of Shisui's talent of dealing with children.

* * *

As their search for firewood continued, Itachi was seperated from Shisui. As he started to turn to go back to their camp, he was startled by a low groan. He turned to find what looked like a body laying amongst the leaves. He ran to the mass of leaves to find a man laying half dead and bleeding in the leaves. He was pale and his face was pale as if he was strangled to death. Itachi checked the man's pulse and lowered his head down to his chest. He was still breathing. Itachi rolled up his sleeves and prepared a healing spell. He reached in his satchel and pulled out some candles and lit them. He took out a small knife and started to draw blood from his wrist, placing the wound over the other man's mouth. As he did this he chanted softly. "May my blood mend thy bones and heal thy wounds." The man started to regain consciousness and soon his eyes fluttered open. His eyes drifted up to meet with beautiful dark ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick authors note: I see some readers are confused about the pacing of the stories. i just want you all to know that this does contain time skips, flashbacks, yadda yadda. So if thats a turnoff, feel free to stop reading. however if thats fine with you, just know that they are contextually important in that they are foreshadowing. most flashback segments will be in italics or just stated in authors notes if its a whole chapter.

* * *

Itachi grabbed the man's hand and tried to help him up as best as he could. He was much larger than Itachi expected. The man rose to an upwards sitting position and Itachi tumbled backwards. The larger man got up and picked up the young Uchiha, brushing him off as he stood him back up. "Are you okay?" The older man mumbled. He was still a bit disoriented by whatever trauma he suffered earlier. He was still bloody and had bruises on his body. "Yes. Thank you." Itachi mumbled, his face blushing profusely. He had never so much as stumbled in front of anyone before.

Itachi grabbed the man's hand and lightly pulled him with him. "Come with me." Itachi said in a hushed voice. "Okay." The taller man followed, his legs still a bit shaky. "Hey, what's your name?" Kisame finally built up the will to ask. "Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said with a calm tone as their eyes met again. "And yours?" "Hoshigaki Kisame" The older man said quickly. "What a strong name." Itachi chucked. Kisame felt his face flush red. Itachi's voice was deep for someone his age, yet it sounded graceful, as if angels were singing lullabies.

They arrived at the riverbank to be met with scolding from both Shisui and Izuna. "Oh my goodness, I went looking all over for you!" Shisui huffed. "And who is this?!" Itachi simply stared at his older cousin with a blank expression. "This is Kisame. I found him dying in the woods, so I healed him." His face and voice remaining stiff and monotone. He did this whenever he needed to prove innocent. "I thought he could help us navigate through the forest." His voice shifting now to sound more innocent. "Well that doesn't matter you can't just-" Obito's ranting was cut off by Madara, who drifted towards them and observed the man. "What village are you from?" Madara questioned whilst sizing the man up. "Kirigakure." Kisame answered with a hidden pride. He, unlike most people from the country, was proud of his roots. "I traveled here by myself and then some guys chased me into the woods and beat me half to death. Luckily Itachi here saved me." He said as he grinned, blushing slightly. As Itachi got a better look at Kisame, he noticed that those weren't wrinkles under his eyes, but gills, a common trait shared by a majority of people from Kirigakure. "I see." Madara sighed. "We should move on tonight, it's not safe here."

"Kisame, you could lead us right?" Itachi stared wide eyed at the taller man. "Sure. I think the safest place right now is Amegakure." Kisame assured them. Obito and Shisui put out the fire as the rest of the party gathered their things to leave.

Izuna picked up Sasuke and wrapped both of them in his shawl to keep warm. Kisame took his place ahead of the group to lead them, Madara walking next to him, and Itachi trailing behind him. The journey to Amegakure would be long and arduous, so they all prepared for the worst. But nothing could prepare them for what lay ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Flashback chapter! :D Contains light smut.

* * *

"Hashiiii-" Madara moaned loudly. The younger man interlocked their lips in a sloppy kiss in order to quiet the raven's moans. "Sshhh- you'll wake up the whole compound." The man groaned out, trying to hold back any sounds of pleasure. They we're in Hashirama's study. Both very horny. Both very inebriated.

Maybe having drunk sex on the floor of one's lover's private study wasn't the best idea, especially if they were strictly forbidden to be there.

To make matters worse, Hashirama was to be married in a few weeks. He was engaged to a girl named Uzimaki Mito, the heir to Uzimaki clan leadership. Were anyone to find out about Hashirama's affairs during his engagement, he would have been disowned, if not killed immediately. But Madara thought nothing of this. No matter what the circumstance, Hashirama would always be his, and his alone. No engagements or ceremonies could change that.

Madara started to fade from his train of thought as Hashirama's thrusts became faster and more uneven. He was so close. When it came to pleasuring his partner, Hashirama was not one to disappoint. Mito was surely a lucky woman. Madara, however, was also able to hold up his end of the bargain. He tried his best to restrain his screams of pleasure as he came. Hashirama bucked a few more times before collapsing on top of his partner, both men panting, desperately gasping for air. Madara was starting to doze off before Hashirama woke him up with urgency. "You can't fall asleep yet, you have to get out." Hashirama urged in a hushed tone. "Whaa-" Madara started to trail off. One thing both men could agree on was that Hashirama was indeed the better drinker. Most witches couldn't hold their liqueur very well anyway.

"Come on-" Hashirama grunted as he lifted Madara up. He managed to sit him down in a somewhat upright position and got both of them cleaned up and dressed, which was pretty impressive for someone who was drunk as hell. Hashirama gathered the strength to pick Madara up bridal style and carried him out through the door at led to the garden. He placed Madara in the more secluded area of the garden, near the forest, which was incredibly dangerous and careless. But could anyone blame him? He was wasted after all. And if he left Madara anywhere else he could've been killed.

The hostility between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan had lasted for centuries. Hashirama lived in the hopes that it would end once he was head of his clan and Madara was head of his. He never like the fact that his family, as well as the general populous of the village, held a prejudice against witches. Not only because of the bond he shared with Madara, but because Hashirama had taken also taken interest in the magic arts. He studied for years with Madara as his teacher. But having to hide an ability that he worked so hard for years to perfect was simply irksome. Having to hide his lover irritated him more. He loved Madara with all his being, and was willing to sacrifice anything for him. And oh did Madara enjoy the attention. A little too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi awoke with a sigh, dark eyes fluttering open. His vision shifted to the older man next to him. Kisame had held him tightly all through the night. Itachi felt safe in the man's arms. He had gotten used to his presence the first time they met. Itachi felt comfortable around Kisame, and Kisame felt the same. He told the younger male anything and everything, from his childhood adventures, to his deepest, darkest secrets and desires. Their bond was intimate and unbreakable. However, Itachi's heart truly belonged to Shisui. Before their clan was murdered, the two had plans to elope in secret on Itachi's 16th birthday, but any hopes of that happening were now lost as they were on the run. Whether or not Itachi would survive to see sixteen was now their top priority.

"Hey, wake up." Itachi nudged at the older man gently. Kisame grunted as his eyes opened to find Itachi in his arms, silk raven hair hanging over his face, sleepy eyes struggling to stay open. Such a graceless sight, and Kisame found it absolutely adorable. The younger male always tried to keep his composure, but he would slip up one day. Kisame would make sure of that.

The adolescent nudged him again. "I said wake up." This time Kisame woke up. Itachi may have been lithe, but his pokes hurt, hard. "I'm up! i'm up!" Kisame slurred as he sat up quickly. His abdomen started to sting where Itachi had poked him. Itachi looked up at the man and smiled. He leaned his head against Kisame's shoulder and giggled. Maybe Itachi did have a slight crush on the man, but he knew where his heart belonged.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have to go." Itachi urged the older man. Kisame simply obliged with a groan.


	10. Chapter 10

Three years had passed since the murder of the Uchiha clan. Three years since Madara fled with his brother, and what little remained of their family. Three years since he found his kinship bleeding in the streets, their cadavers laying haphazardly in piles. Three years since he found children hiding amongst rosebushes and thorns to escape certain death. Three years since he witnessed his entire village burned to the ground, his remaining grandchildren crying, and his child's face twisted in a horrible grimace.

Madara was beyond angry, beyond vengeful. He was simply tired. Tired of having nightmares, of hearing the screams of his dead clan. Of watching his grandchildren cry in their sleep. Of watching Izuna and Obito convulse in their sleep as they had nightmares. Madara only wanted them to be safe. The only hope they had was Kisame.

Spring had arrived and they had only made it halfway through the Fire country. Ame felt so close, but the journey would be much longer. There were plenty of setbacks along the way, and they prayed there wouldn't be any more. The water in the riverbank had started to rise faster than it had in previous years, but it didn't seem constant enough to worry about. Night was to fall soon, and they would stop to camp.

Shisui helped set up camp while Itachi and Kisame gathered firewood. "Hey, guess what!" Itachi chirped. "What?" Kisame murmured back to him. Itachi tucked some more tinder into his satchel before walking over to the man and hugging him. He snuggled into Kisame's chest. "I'm turning 16 soon." the teen continued. "Okay." Kisame said, trying his best not to sound disinterested. "So that means i'm getting married." Itachi continued impatiently. "Kisame actually perked up this time. "What? That's too young to get married. And besides, WHO are you going to marry, you barely have anyone to marry." "I do too!" Itachi argued back. "And i'm not too young to get married." Itachi turned away from Kisame and sat on the ground. "I'm marrying Shisui. He promised he would marry me when I turned 16." Kisame looked at the youth with bewilderment. In his 25 years of life he had never ever thought about getting married. Yet here this fifteen year old was talking about a wedding that he planned years ago probably. It was almost too crazy for Kisame to believe.

"Why would you marry Shisui? Isn't he your cousin?" Kisame tried to make sense of the situation. He was stupefied, and a bit jealous. He knew he couldn't be with Itachi for obvious reasons, and honestly, he didn't intend to. Kisame was sure he couldn't compare to Shisui at all. The latter was younger, more handsome, and a lot more socially inclined than he was. There was also the factor that Kisame had only known Itachi for the past 3 years. Shisui had known him his entire life. But there was still a slight pressure to compete for his affection.

"We're distant cousins. It won't matter that much if we marry. Plus why not? He's handsome and strong, and he loves me. We've known each other since childhood." Itachi lilted, his cheeks blushing slightly.

Kisame would've never imagined he would hear Itachi of all people get so excited about being married. He was almost acting like a teenage girl, which of course is not surprising considered his age. But the thought of someone so young wanting to marry scared him a little. What if Itachi changes his mind? What if something happened to Shisui? What if Shisui isn't what he seems? He was older than Itachi after all, and much taller, and bigger, and stronger. He could easily take advantage of Itachi. Kisame thought the same of himself as well. He feared the idea of Itachi in a relationship, period, to the point where he started to sound like an overprotective father. But he couldn't control Itachi's choices.

"Its getting dark." Kisame noted. "Lets go back." Itachi simply nodded as he got up and brushed off his cloak. He followed Kisame back to their camp.


End file.
